Eye-protecting sports goggles are used in a variety of sports and activities including skiing, snowboarding, cycling, skydiving, paintball, ATV/snowmobile/motorcycle-riding, and many more. Different lighting and environmental conditions can present a variety of different challenges for which a single pair of goggles is not universally well-suited. Conventional goggles typically include a plastic and/or metallic body with a lens or pair of lenses mounted therein in a manner and position away from a wearer's eyes, but with the frame providing a border around a periphery between the lens(es) and the wearer's face. The rear/wearer-facing side often includes soft, compliant, or otherwise conforming material to provide for wearer comfort and a seal or at least form-fitting relationship between the goggles and the wearer's face. Most conventional goggles also include a strap or other structure for holding the goggles in place on a wearer's face, which may attach to and/or fit around the wearer's head, helmet, and/or other headgear.
Most goggles do not have interchangeable lenses, and particularly interchangeable lenses that may be swapped easily without sacrificing the security and functionality of assembled goggles. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide goggles with a mechanism for easy removal and replacement of a lens assembly by a wearer.